


About Time

by kenezbian



Series: Rayvin [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Bromance, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is jealous of Mavin and confronts Gavin about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

Ray liked doing the Internet Box podcast way better than the Drunk Tank - sitting at home on Skype in his underwear versus needing makeup and wearing pants and not knowing how to sit for two hours? It was an easy choice.

The moment the credits rolled he stood up and stretched. Jack and Gus tossed their mics off and walked away, chattering about the awards they gave away tonight, leaving the Puerto Rican alone on the set with Gavin and the couple of crewmen.

Gavin carefully took off his mic and set it down, then walked over to the brunet and smirked. “Way to be subtle, Ray.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ray said, disconnecting his mic and trying to unclip it from his shirt.

Gavin stepped closer and reached for the troublesome wire. “‘Hello Vav, this is X-ray.’ Between that and the Dan jokes, people are going to suspect something.”

Ray stopped fumbling with the clip and stared at the older man. “They already suspect you and him,” he whispered, sarcasm heavy in his voice. “What does it matter?”

The clip finally came undone and the blond reached under the hem of his shirt to pull out the wire, giggling when Ray jumped at his cold hand brushing against his belly. “You’re taking this too seriously.”

“I don’t think you’re taking this seriously enough.” Gav’s green eyes flicked up for a moment to meet his, and he frowned at the taller man.

Gavin held up his hands. “Look, you want to discuss this, fine, we’ll discuss it. But not here.”

“Fine. My place.” Ray walked off in a huff, and Gavin turned and watched him go.

———

Gavin knocked twice on the apartment door and walked in. “Hey Ray.”

“You know what I think?!” Ray stood up from his threadbare couch and stomped towards the foyer.

The confused Brit looked around. “Did I stroke off for a second? I think I missed the first part of this fight.”

“I think you’re ECSTATIC about Mavin.” Ray stopped short of Gavin and thrust his finger in his face. “I think you’re on Cloud Nine because of all the people to get shipped with the guy we both like, the internet picked YOU.”

“So what?!” Gavin pushed Ray’s hand down and stepped closer, staring down his nose into Ray’s brown eyes. “I don’t understand why you’re jealous, I’m not actually with him and neither are you!”

“Because it’s not fair! If anyone should get shipped with him it should be ME! We’ve been doing the Internet Box since before YOU were ever around—”

“I’ve been working with Rooster Teeth for YEARS longer than the both of you!”

Ray stood on his tiptoes. “He wouldn’t have gotten his job at Achievement Hunter if it wasn’t for me!”

Gavin grabbed Ray by the collar and pulled him closer. “I helped Geoff start Achievement Hunter.”

They stared at each other for a minute, nostrils flaring, eyes blazing, not even blinking and barely breathing, when suddenly Gavin sneezed and smashed his forehead into Ray’s.

The smaller man saw stars and felt his glasses slip off his face, and he tried to step backwards but Gavin still had a hold on his collar and he tripped, falling on his ass and pulling Gavin down on top of him.

The bigger man rolled off him and laid still for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Ray sat quietly next to him, legs splayed open, elbows resting on his thighs, eyes unfocused as he tried to catch his breath.

Ray saw vague movement out of the corner of his eye and felt a tap on his forearm; Gavin was handing him his glasses. He grabbed them and wiped them on his shirt, then slid them on, thankful they weren’t bent.

He slowly turned to look at Gavin and stared at him for a moment, trying not to smirk when he saw the red circular mark on his forehead.

He didn’t know if Gavin saw the matching mark on his face or his lips twitching at the corners, but the blond snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. “Sorry, sorry!” he mumbled through his fingers.

Ray started chuckling, and then Gavin snorted again and he let out a loud “HA!” before covering his own mouth, trying to stifle it.

Finally Gavin couldn’t hold it in anymore and he burst out in a long guffaw that triggered a goofy howl from the younger man, and they rolled around on the floor for several minutes, laughing until tears streamed down their faces and they couldn’t breathe.

When the two men had calmed down enough to just be doing those little post-giggle-fit sighs, Ray propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at the older man. “Gavin, you’re a fucking moron.”

Gavin wiped his eyes. “So are you. Listen to us - we’re fighting over which of us is getting shipped on the internet with a straight man.” He pushed himself to sitting and shrugged. “He not even single, Ray.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Ray heaved a sigh.

Gavin stood up and offered Ray a hand to help him up. “You know, you and I are both gay.”

“Speak for yourself, asswipe, I’m into girls too.”

Ray accepted the hand and Gavin pulled him up quickly. He tugged on the hem of the smaller man’s shirt, straightening it for him. “And we’re both single too.”

“What are you saying?” Ray asked, reaching up and flattening the collar on his purple polo.

“I’m saying I think we’ve been dancing around this issue for a while and I’m tired of it. Wanna go out sometime?” He waggled his eyebrows at Ray.

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “You’re really gonna ask out a guy just days before you leave for England for Christmas?”

“You know, you’re right. Forget I said anything. I’ll ask you out when I get back.” Gavin stepped away from him and turned to leave.

Ray grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. “Fuck you,” he said quietly, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s neck and giving him a rough kiss.

Gavin moaned slightly and reached out, hooking his fingers into Ray’s jeans pockets and pulling him closer by the hips. “About time,” he mumbled against his mouth, rutting his hips against the younger man’s.

“Stop. Talking,” Ray whined, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair and pulling on it gently.


End file.
